Retro
|number=3 |use= |special= |avatarsFromSkin= }} Retro is the third skin made for the Nitrome website, released sometime in 2008. It is designed to look like the screen of the first version of the Gameboy. Description The entire skin is shades of green without the use of any other colours. At the top of the skin, Yin is seen standing on a platform with some trees. A panda is seen at the right side of the platform. Some lines are at the panda's right, which a black ball, a maggot and a walking alligator are on. Two knights are floating on balloons near the right side of the rope. In the middle of the skin, on the right side, wizard is standing on a platform, under the two knights. The platform is connected to another platform by a track which the cactus men on their hand car are on. Attached to the track and present further down it is a cable car filled with three passengers. Another point on the track has two seagulls near it, with the left seagull seen dropping a bomb. There is another platform on the right side with a green goon floating in mid-air, this platform connected via a bridge to another platform left of it. On this level platform, a fly is a near a pipe that is pointing out at the top and bottom of the platform. The spider is next to the bottom part of the pipe. At the bottom section of the skin, Norman Noggin is seen stuck to some slime from sticky green blocks, and a bird is seen next to him. A frog is present on a lower platform and which appears to be standing on slime from a sticky green block. An orange nose enemy is walking on higher up platform, and on a platform to the left of this one, the moon is seen emerging from a pipe. On the bottom right side of the skin, there are two high platforms that are both connected by a bridge, this bridge having a green lizard on it. A troll is standing on the right-hand platform. Two squids are seen jumping up from the water below the bridge, one at each side of the bridge. Two jellyfishes are submerged in the water, with the submarine near one of them. Appearances File:Retro_tile.gif|650px poly 646 594 676 594 674 718 734 720 744 670 832 672 832 750 804 750 802 692 768 696 766 750 646 750 A pipe from Cheese Dreams) rect 410 38 506 180 A robotic Panda rect 514 246 624 340 Cactus Men rect 180 406 248 530 A Cable Car rect 196 572 248 644 Norman Noggin rect 282 654 342 704 A Frog from Skywire circle 36 440 20 The spider from Dangle circle 116 258 22 A Fly rect 334 222 424 288 A Green Goon rect 194 60 226 122 Yin circle 700 188 24 The Black Ball rect 688 312 754 368 A Seagull rect 818 320 874 364 A Seagull circle 658 548 20 the Moon rect 474 542 514 596 An orange nose enemy circle 288 540 42 A bird from Yin Yang rect 856 110 920 150 A Maggot rect 1020 670 1074 730 The submarine from Aquanaut rect 1174 446 1230 504 A trolls from Square Meal poly 954 88 978 56 1022 92 990 124 A Walking alligator poly 890 690 1024 602 1084 606 1084 666 1026 664 1012 622 928 684 954 710 936 750 894 746 888 718 Jellyfish poly 1038 150 1040 210 1156 212 1164 180 1252 178 1250 100 1206 88 1212 22 1164 22 1170 94 1118 136 1118 58 1066 58 1070 134 Knights from Magic Touch rect 1044 246 1094 324 The Wizard poly 918 450 948 478 948 518 1076 518 1076 488 1100 446 1130 484 1126 532 890 534 886 480 Squid rect 968 472 1016 516 A green lizard poly 544 56 710 230 800 150 798 134 828 140 850 142 848 154 924 158 924 138 954 136 980 126 988 130 1032 88 1026 70 1036 52 1056 56 1060 82 980 156 812 160 720 254 532 78 The elastic lines in Twing default This is the retro skin, the third skin Nitrome made for their website desc none *Submarine (Aquanaut) *Jellyfish (Aquanaut) *Squids (Twang) *Black Ball (Twang) *Walking Dinosaur Head (Twang) *Lines (Twang) *Red Enemies (Jack Frost) *Green Lizards (Jack Frost) *Troll (Square Meal) *Wizard (Magic Touch) *Knights (Magic Touch) *Pipe (Cheese Dreams) *Maggots (Pest Control) *Flies (Pest Control) *Pandas (Skywire) *Cable Car (Skywire) *Seagulls (Skywire) *Frogs (Skywire) *Yin (Yin Yang) *Birds (Yin Yang) *Spider (Dangle) *Norman Noggin (Headcase) *Green Goons (Headcase) *Moon (Cheese Dreams) Hints *Cheese Dreams - The moon and a pipe from Cheese Dreams appear in the skin, two months prior to the game's release. Category:Skins